Dance with the Devil
by firewi-otch
Summary: Tired of what his ‘children’ are doing the Devil chooses to offer Dean a second Deal, an offer of employment within the underworld that would require him to be his bounty hunter. Crossover with Ghost Rider
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:** Hey guys, this crossover is just a little experiment and an idea I had to get down. I hope you like it and reviews would be much appreciated.

**Summary: **Tired of what his 'children' are doing the Devil chooses to offer Dean a second Deal, an offer of employment within the underworld that would require him to be his bounty hunter. Taking it, he does not understand the full extent of his curse until he begins to change in more ways than one. He has become the latest lost soul to be known as the Ghost rider, a spirit of vengeance and judgement.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or Ghost rider, and am merely writing this story for fun.

**Chapter one: A deal is made**

Dean's hands shook through concealed nerves as he gripped the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. The steam from the shower distorting his features, making him look fainter than he already was, and bringing closer the reality that was to come. They had a month left before his debt would become due and even though he would never admit it, was afraid to hear the day when the howls of the hell hounds cut through the night like a knife. He had tried to remain strong, vacant of any emotions that weren't his usual, but as the days counted down he could tell Sam knew he was afraid.

''I'm so freakin screwed'' Being whispered as he pushed away from the sink, though maintained his eye contact with the foggy glass. Raising a hand he wiped it away revealing a clear reflection before the elder Winchester swallowed down his rising fear like he did every day. He wasn't going to waste his last month wallowing like some kid who couldn't tell the boogieman from someone in a Halloween mask and was gonna die with some dignity. Dean Winchester didn't go lying down.

Turning on his heel, he proceeded to leave the clammy bathroom only to be stopped short by another figure sharing the small space with him. His hazel eyes raising hesitantly to meet those of an older man, lavishly dressed with a cane grasped tightly in his claw like hand.

''Son of a….'' Dean cursed as he stumbled back, colliding with the sink again before he luckily found his balance. The old man seeming to find amusement in his clumsy actions, as he pressed his cane forcefully into tiled floor

''I sure hope your steadier than that when I need you…can't have you falling down on the job'' he said, the edges of the old mans mouth turning further up into a wicked grin while his cruel eyes bore into Deans.

Dean wasn't sure what to do, his hand reaching for a gun that wasn't there and touching nothing but the damp denim of his jeans. Part of him wanted to call Sam, and get his brother in there but the other part of him knew power when he saw it and wasn't gonna get anyone hurt. ''What do you want?'' being asked instead, his tone falling from his lips defensively.

''I want you Dean…..'' The old man said, his eyes flashing a deadly gold.

''I'm sorry buddy but I don't swing that way'' Dean said with a confused frown, suddenly more afraid of being locked in a bathroom with an old geezer that had expensive taste.

''Of course you don't..your a ladies man, like myself. What I meant was that I require your services'' He replied, chuckling lightly as he reached for the rim of his red velvet jacket and pulled out a scroll. ''I understand that your already in debt to someone else…someone that had no right and no privilege to grant you what she did'' he said as he handed over the small scroll. ''Now I am offering a counter deal…one that will stop that slow agonising death a month from now and will also leave your brother breathing..''

''What kind of Deal?'' Dean choked out as he slowly took the scroll, turning it over in his hands a few times before he returned his attention to the stranger.

''Believe it or not I like hell where it is….in hell. I didn't grant permission for my children to run rampant and create chaos..they just continue to do it behind my back. Little sods'' The old man said in distain. ''My job is to make sure that there is an equal balance within everything…keep the evil where it belongs, look after it so to speak and right now everything seems to have gone to pot. I need someone to help clean up the slack..and you my boy are perfect''

''Who the hell are you?'' This was getting weirder by the second. The guy was speaking as though he was someone important, very important though by the looks of him it wasn't on the good side.

''I go by many names..The devil, Lucifer…but what you call me is not important only that you heed to the call'' nodding to the scroll he gestured for Dean to open it, which the boy slowly did. ''You'll still be doing the job you are now, only with a few extra perks..And when I say jump you ask how high, it's as simple as that. Other than that your life will be normal and you can carry on your little road trip''

''What do I have to do?'' Dean asked as he continued sliding the scroll up, flinching as he sliced his thumb on something sharp and a simple drop of crimson fell upon the aged scroll paper.

''That…'' The devil said with a pleased smirk as he pulled the scroll from Deans grasp and slipped it back inside his jacket. ''Welcome to the team son, I'll be seeing you soon'' was added with a further grin, before he paused. ''Oh!..I almost forgot something….'' Reaching out, the Devil pressed his palm to Deans chest and almost instantly an agonising cry fell from his mouth. It felt like he was being burned from the inside out and just as quickly as it came it was gone and the old man was nowhere in sight.

Instead, stood a confused and scared looking Sam lingering by the doorway. ''Dean?'' he asked as he headed further into the bathroom. ''you ok man?''

''I dunno…'' Being Deans dazed response as he rose his gaze to meet his brother, underlying questions resting beneath the surface of both their expressions. Little did they know that one hell of a journey was about to begin and neither of them were to be prepared for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Sorry for the uber long wait on what is actually only my second chapter lmao. Man I should update faster, But starting Uni sadly got in my way.

Disclaimer: Do not own Supernatural or Ghost rider.

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 2: Only in Legends

Since his encounter with the Devil himself, Dean would admit openly that he hadn't been getting very much sleep. His body looked tired, and his eyes showed the fatigue that was swiftly pressing down on him. Being the mother hen that Sam often was, he'd tried to wean his brother off the coffee and get him into bed, but Dean was having non of it. He'd fought until he couldn't fight anymore, sleep finally overtaking him one night when he unconsciously lay down upon the bed.

Sam didn't really understand what was going on with his brother, he hadn't talked much since that night. Hadn't explained why he'd been sitting on the floor clutching his chest as though his heart had been ripped out. It was all too much and the younger Winchester was getting near the end of his tether. He was tired of trying to help Dean, while his older brother seemed happy enough to commit himself to hell fire. Little did he know how ironic that statement would come to be as Deans curse matured.

Slamming closed another heavy leather bound book, it squeaked in protest before Sam tossed it aside with a frustrated sigh. No matter which way he looked at Faustian deals, their didn't seem to be a way to break them. They were iron clad, and being a pre law student didn't exactly help with the notions of supernatural law. He'd need more than a few years of college under his belt and what was in these books, he'd need a bloody miracle.

Shifting his gaze to the other bed, he studied Dean as he lay fully dressed in a mass of tangled motel sheets. He didn't exactly look comfortable but Sam was just happy that he was actually sleeping. Deciding it was safe to head out, he got off the bed and slowly moved towards the door. He watched and was careful not to disturb the salt lines Dean had scattered after the incident as though hell its self was going to knock at the door. His hand then reached into his pocket as soon as the door shut with a satisfying click, and he pulled out his cell phone. He needed someone else to talk to, someone to offer advice as he often felt he was going crazy within the circles he found himself running around in.

Clicking the call button on his chosen number, he waited as it rang. His foot impatiently tapping on the worn tarmac of the parking lot, while his hand shook nervously. Eventually the call was received, and Sam couldn't help but give a sigh of relief.

''Bobby?'' He asked, his voice sounding far more hesitant than he had intended.

''Sam that you?'' came from the other end, slight confusion tinting the older hunters tone.

''Yeah it's me…''

''you ok?, you sound a little off'' Bobby had to comment as the boy sounded tired, afraid and quite frankly defeated. He understood why, it was nearly the end of the year and Deans death was growing closer. No wonder he sounded about ready to give up.

''Yeah…I dunno, I think something's going on with Dean..and not just the whole 'I have a month left and am gonna enjoy it as much as possible', he's not sleeping and the other night I caught him tossing salt about the place''

''Paranoia?'' The elder hunter asked to which a residing 'no' came in the form of a ''nuh uh'' on Sam's end.

''I found him on the bathroom floor Bobby, he looked scared..and I mean really scared, and he was clutching his chest'' Sam added, beginning to pace back and forth in front of their motel room door.

''Did he have scorch marks? ''Bobby suddenly asked, And Sam could distinctively hear the sound of the man grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

''No ..he wouldn't let me check, Bobby whats going on?'' Sam asked stopping dead in his tracks.

''Something I've only ever heard about in legends, I'll explain more when I get to you…where abouts are you staying?'' he asked as he moved towards his truck, swinging the door open.

''About a hundred miles north of you, a place called the Black Horse Inn'' Sam replied, confusion ringing in his voice stronger than ever.

''Ok see you there…and I don't want to worry you, but stay outa the room til I get there'' Bobby added before he hung up

''What?..Bobby?'' Sam shouted before he lowered the phone and glanced worriedly back at the room door. What the hell was going on?


End file.
